Pamięć
by GyromitraEsculenta
Summary: Joshua Bardoba powraca do miasta, którego nie pamięta, by odnaleźć kogoś, kogo pamięta zbyt dobrze. Dziesięć lat po wydarzeniach gry.


Wyjaśnienie: Joshua Bardoba powraca do miasta, którego nie pamięta, by odnaleźć kogoś, kogo pamięta zbyt dobrze. Dziesięć lat po wydarzeniach gry.

Postać Lourdese pożyczona za pozwoleniem jej twórczyni z opowiadania Marionetka.

* * *

><p><strong>Pamięć<strong>

Świetliste owady tańczyły w powietrzu unosząc się na niewidzialnych prądach mocy. Joshua wciągnął głęboki oddech - mrowienie pod skórą wzmogło się, upajające i oszałamiające. Uniósł dłoń w zachwycie, patrząc jak Śnieżynki gromadzą się przy opuszkach jego palców, niemal jak iskry błyskawicy.

- Chyba nie powinno cię tu być. To miejsce jest zbyt niebezpieczne dla samotnych wędrowców,- brązowe włosy opadały falami po jej ramionach. Zeskoczyła ze swojego wierzchowca i ruszyła poprzez polanę ku niemu. Owady rozstępowały się przed nią, a lśniąca kurtyna skrzących punktów zamykała po jej przejściu.

- Kim jesteś?- Spytał, zaciekawiony, chociaż jej postać przywodziła mu na myśl kogoś, kogo znał, lecz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

- Lourdese,- uchwyciła jego dłoń. Dotyk jej palców był ciepły, jak dotyk Agnes, która z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy pochylała się nad nim, był żywy, jak jej rozchylone usta i odrzucona do tyłu głowa. Oraz suchy, jak znana rękojeść miecza.- Wiem, dokąd zmierzasz i kogo szukasz, chłopcze, lecz nie powinieneś przybywać tu sam.- Pociągnęła go za sobą.

Biegli krętymi , zarośniętymi zielenią, ledwie widocznymi ścieżkami, bez wytchnienia. Joshua zaczął się śmiać, głośno, ogarnięty przez nagłą radość - aż w końcu zatrzymali się i poczuł, jak dech zamiera mu w piersiach.

- Istnieje…

- Oczywiście, że istnieje. Oto Lea Monde, miasto, w którym władają umarli, w którym każda ulica, każdy kamień, każde spoiwo przesiąknięte jest mocą, której poszukujesz,- Lourdese spojrzała na niego z czułością.- Miasto, w którym stykają się niezliczone ścieżki nanoszone przez pędzel przeznaczenia na księgę życia. Oto miejsce,- wskazała przed siebie, na zrujnowane budynki,- gdzie przelano krew tysięcy za wiarę i za ideę, za miłość i za zbrodnię. Miejsce, gdzie wszyscy pozostali i odcisnęli swój ślad.

Chłopak przełknął.

- Obaj tu będą – Ty i Wybrany,- uśmiechnęła się, nachylając i przesuwając ustami po jego policzku.- Młody książę, czy jesteś gotowy?

Przytaknął jedynie, gdyż słowa Marii nie oddawały nawet ułamka ogromu i dostojności tego, co rozpościerało się przed nim. Lourdese wskazała na najwyższą wieżę, której poszczerbione zęby kruszących się murów godziły w niebo.

- Tam leży nasz cel, chłopcze. Prorok czeka.

Znów pociągnęła go za sobą, prowadząc wąskimi przejściami do tej pory noszącymi ślady walk, które miały miejsce dziesięć lat temu. Wyblakłe ślady krwi, porzucone uzbrojenie, pancerze. Żadnych ciał.

Joshua kątem oka dostrzegał cienie kryjące się w załomach murów i lśniące oczy wyglądające ze zrujnowanych piwnic. Krokom odbijającym się echem w kamieniu towarzyszył syk gdzieś na granicy realności. Na ramie okna pojawiła się drobna dziecięca dłoń, twarzyczka kukiełki wpatrywała się w niego, gdy mijali jeden z domów.

- Już niedaleko,- kobieta zapewniła, stawiając stopy na rozsypujących się stopniach. Mógł przysiąc, że powiewają za nią w powietrzu pajęcze nici, znikające gdzieś w ciemności pod sufitem. Uścisk dłoni Lourdese stawał się chłodniejszy, twardszy, mniej ludzki. Przystanęła, przepuszczając go przodem.- Prorok czeka na ciebie. Idź do niego.

Wyminął ją niczym zahipnotyzowany i wspiął się po ostatniej kondygnacji schodów, nie słysząc już nic poza biciem swego serca. Stając naprzeciw swego brata, o którego istnieniu zawsze pamiętał, uśmiechnął się. Dłoń, wokół której tańczyły Śnieżynki, ostrożnie dotknęła jego czoła, choć tego dotyku nie było.

Joshua wzniósł twarz ku niebu i przeczesał palcami porywane przez wicher włosy.

- Riskbreakerze.

Cisza stanowiła odpowiedź i chłopak odwrócił się powoli. Błękitne oczy napotkały spojrzenie pełne brązu. Palce, z ciała i kości, oraz krwi pulsującej pod skórą, nie z zimnego metalu zakończonego okrutnymi szponami, przesunęły się po policzku mężczyzny. Pocałunek smakował wszystkim tym, czym powinien.


End file.
